


Second Place

by Madi_Marmalade



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Gift, M/M, cryde - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madi_Marmalade/pseuds/Madi_Marmalade
Summary: Clyde and Craig play some games. They're gay.





	Second Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shay (shays.sushi)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shay+%28shays.sushi%29).



> CONGRATS ON 10K SHAY YOU HAVE ALL MY UWUs

“Not fair!” Clyde groaned, appalled at the fact that Craig had beat him on Mariokart for the 6th time in a row, “Start a new game- let’s go back and do the mushroom cup this time, I know those courses the best and I won’t get distracted on them as easy!”

The taller boy glanced over at him with a single brow raised. “Fine, but you’re only setting yourself up for failure, dumbass.” He stood up and stretched before putting his wii remote down on the TV stand, “I’m gonna get a glass of water though, do you want anything while I’m down there?”  
He looked up in thought, “Uhh… Popcorn?”

“You know how much of a bitch it is trying to get that shit out of my braces.”

“Oh, right.”

“I’ll get you fruit snacks, don’t do anything dumb.”

Clyde nodded slowly, and turned back to look at the main menu of the game, suddenly aware of how tired he was. It had to be 1 or 2 AM at this point. He rubbed his eyes and tried to shake the feeling off; he definitely wasn’t going to win like that. While waiting for Craig to come back, he surfed the internet for anything useful that might help him finally win a game. 

He jumped out of his concentration when something cold was poured onto his chest. “What the fuck, Craig?” He hissed, climbing up onto the arm of the couch, looking up at the boy who had a smug smirk plastered across his face. 

“You just looked so distracted,” he laughed, “I thought it would be funny to pour water on you. And it was. Here are your fruit snacks,” he extended a hand to give him one of those mega pack boxes of Scooby-Doo shaped gummies. 

“We take these things for granted,” He laughed and ripped one of the small snack bags open to pop one of the snacks in his mouth as Craig sat back down on the couch next to him. “Your magnificence,” He mumbled under his breath after picking out a shaggy-shaped one.

“Yeah, sure. Weirdo,” Craig chuckled, “Get off the arm of the chair and I’ll start a match.” He started editing the settings of the new game, changing the race limit to 4 games instead of 16. Maybe he was just getting tired of this game.

Clyde set down his bag and slid back down to sit on the couch cushion but grimaced when he felt the wet feeling under him from the water poured on him earlier. “Great going Craig, now the couch is wet.” He groaned and stood up.

“Aw, poor baby. Want to sit in my lap instead?” He snickered.

“Fuck you,” He sighed and grabbed his blanket from his backpack to cover the wet spot instead. He wasn’t sitting on the ground, and he certainly wasn’t sitting in Craig’s lap. After getting situated, He looked to Craig, signalling him to start the game. He did, and Clyde rushed to pick Bowser for the 7th time. The other boy pondered for a moment before selecting Rosalina.

“Bowser again?” He teased, not bothering to skip the preview of Luigi Circuit. 

“He’s the villain of practically every Mario game,” Clyde scoffed, “He’s amazing. Rosalina is a shit character that you only like because she’s like space mom or whatever.” 

Craig gasped dramatically, and took the lead with said “shit character”. “You like Bowser because you’re a fucking furry.” 

Clyde rolled his eyes and tried to focus on the game, but he found himself losing for the 7th time by the third race. Maybe it was time to give up. He was tired, and just wanted to take a break from putting all of the little energy he had left into losing. The outcome of the final race, as expected, put him in second place. 

He glanced over to his friend, and took a moment to just appreciate him. He was definitely more gifted than him in many senses- gaming skills, smarts, looks… Anyone could tell that Craig had been more fortunate in the beauty department, though. Craig was beautiful. Clyde was just one of the only ones to really experience his true self- the side of him who he couldn’t help but fall in love with. He had obviously tried to push these feelings away, cursing himself for thinking that way, but he couldn’t help himself. Like in this moment. He looked away, not saying a word.

“Yeah you better look away,” Craig remarked with a grin, “Puppy eyes don’t put you in first.” 

The brunette continued to pout, only to spite him. “Can they put me first place in your heart?” He joked in a high voice- imitating what sounded like an anime girl on steroids.

“Sure,” He rolled his eyes.

His eyes were pretty.

His eyes were pretty and they were staring at him.

“Clyde? Did you die?” Craig murmured and reached forward to flick his friend on the nose, “What do you wanna do now? I’m bored of this and I’m not tired.” 

He rubbed his nose, deciding not to mention the flick, or the fact that he was busy drooling over his best friend’s eyes. “I am tired though, we should do something that won’t take too long. Do you just wanna play truth or dare?”

“Ugh, you always want to play that game. I’m guessing you got that from Bebe.”

“I dated Bebe for like two weeks man!”

“Not my problem that you act like a chick all the time.”

“Do you want to play the game or not, smartass?”

“Fine. Truth or Dare?”

Clyde smiled to himself. Craig wanted to play the game and he knew it. “Dare, duh.”

“Good. I dare you to text Bebe and tell her that you love her.”

That was a problem. He couldn’t tell Bebe that he loved her at 1 AM while hanging out with Craig. She probably wouldn’t believe it, or even reciprocate the feeling, but she’d tell her friends about it. Either ‘Clybe’ as Wendy called it would be a thing again, or Clyde would be known as even more of a desperate asshole for the next month. He couldn’t let people think that when he knew he had a crush on Craig. When he wanted Craig all to himself. When he wanted everybody to know that he and Craig were dating. He wanted Craig, not Bebe. Craig. “No. Truth.”

“Jeez,” He winced fauxly in response, “Do you like someone else or something? She’ll know that it’s a joke.”

“Yes I do like someone else. I answered your question. Truth or Dare?” He snarled defensively, suddenly clutching the phone he was supposed to use to take out the dare.

“Wait, who do you like?”

Clyde wanted to tell him so bad, but he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. Not by breaking the rules of the game. He’d already broken them, but maybe he’d get first this time if he tried hard enough. Could you get first in truth or dare? “Truth or Dare, it’s your turn.”

“Uhm… Dare?”

“I dare you to scream. Loud enough to wake your parents and sister up,” Clyde smirked.

He contemplated the command. Then he cleared his throat. Oh great- he was actually going to do it. He screamed half-heartedly, but it was loud enough for Clyde. He snorted, any ounce of anger melting away. 

“I screamed, now truth or dare.”

Clyde sighed. On one hand, he could choose dare and keep them going for a while, but on the other, he could choose truth and finally tell Craig how he felt. Oh god, this made him feel sick. Being this nervous was way worse than he remembered it being. “Truth.”

“Who do you like?” he repeated.

Well, he asked the question. All he had to do was answer. He took a long breath in, “You, dumbass. I like you.”

Craig didn’t say anything, and Clyde was too embarrassed to look back up at him, so he instead continued, “Truth or Dare?”

“I-” he replied, fumbling over himself trying to continue. He was just shocked, was all. He wasn’t grossed out. Hopefully. “Truth. I choose truth.” 

“Do you like me back?”

He didn’t say anything for what felt like ages. “I… I do. I like you a lot.” Clyde finally looked back up at him, and failed at swallowing his nerves down. “Um… Truth or dare,” he continued.

Why was he still playing? Couldn’t they talk about this? Despite that, he couldn’t bring himself to spill any more. “Dare.” He whispered in a shaky breath that was quiet enough to not even be there. 

“I dare you to kiss me,” He mumbled, and hooked his fingers together nervously. He’d never seen Craig look that vulnerable. He was still adorable though. Clyde brought himself to his hands and knees, and crawled forward a foot or two. He didn’t say anything, and neither did the other, but instead leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips. 

It felt like they were held in the embrace for an eternity when Clyde leaned back. It still wasn’t long enough. Only now he realized in the blue light of the television how red Craig’s face was. “Truth or Dare?”

Craig raised an eyebrow, allowing his hands to linger by the other’s arms, where he held him when they kissed. “Um, truth?”

He beamed at the response, “Wanna be my boyfriend?”

That dumb goofy grin. Craig let out a string of laughter. “Yeah, dumbass, let’s be boyfriends.” He said, a sea of emotion showing in his eyes. Clyde could get used to that. He leaned in to kiss him again. Yeah, he could definitely get used to this.

Second place wasn’t so bad when losing to Craig.


End file.
